Unexpected Occurances
by BizzareBavarian
Summary: He's a film student at NYU. She's a fashion design student at FIT. They've been dating for years and they're about to be hit with a whole mess of surprises. Brucas/Naley. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Occurrences

By: B. Davis FTW

Summary: He's a film student at NYU. She's a fashion design student at FIT. They've been dating for years and they're about to be hit with a whole mess of surprises. Brucas/Naley.

**Author's Note:** I'm aware this would probably work better as Brulian but I can't get the idea of Lucas being a really hot scruffy film maker who goes to Starbucks for a smoke with his professor James Franco. Unf. Also, don't sweat the technical details concerning NYU Film School and FIT. I'm obviously in neither of those programs nor am I in any kind of art school at all. Also, I watched the Liverpool-Newcastle game while writing part of this so that's that. YNWA

12 weeks.

A blank page of sketching paper sat before her on the architect-style desk she was working at, her Prismacolors by her side ready to light up the page. Unfortunately for those markers though, her muse seemed to escape her at the moment. She had been sitting at her desk, not drawing anything for a good hour. Her apartment was empty and lonely without her always present boyfriend around. They were both seniors at their respective schools and had decided at the end of their junior year to move in together as they had been dating for four years by that time.

"Baby? I'm home!" His voice ran through the small apartment even though he knew she would be at her desk. Brooke was nearing the end of her time at FIT, with there only being 4 months left of the final year given to her to be dedicated to working on her professional portfolio, which was a major graduation requirement.

"In here!" She called back to him. Her raspy voice was laced with fatigue as she stood from her desk, eager to meet her love in the hallway. She stood at their shared office doorway and watched Lucas walk toward her. His nose had a red twinge to it because of the cold temperatures outside. Wearing the black pea coat she bought him for Christmas he had a cigarette dangling from his mouth and Brooke found herself wanting to pounce on him as soon as she could. He put his hands on her sides and she yelped when his fingers touched her skin. "You're so cold, babe."

He let out a small laugh out of the corner of his mouth. "Well, it gets cold out there in the winter when I need a smoke" She crumpled her nose, gently pushing him away from her using the hands she had placed on his chest. She hated his disgusting habit, even if he did look damn fine doing it. She'd rather have him not ever get lung cancer.

They broke apart even further when Brooke felt a buzz in her pocket. She pulled the phone out and saw that Haley was calling. She gave Lucas a small kiss as she turned away from him and walked back into her study. "Hello?"

"_Why do women's lives suck?"_

Brooke laughed softly into the microphone "Which one of the many reasons are you speaking of?"

"_Aunt Flo. I can't stand that bitch. Don't you just hate her?"_

"So much." Brooke took a look at her calendar, not being able to remember the last time her Aunt Flo visited and she realized something. "Oh. Fuck. Hales, I'll-I'll call you back." She gave her best friend no time to respond and hung her phone up quickly, walking out to the kitchen where Lucas was making himself a sandwich. "I'm really late"

"The subway isn't that busy today, I'm sure you'll make it on time." Of course he had no idea what she was late for, but it was probably a meeting with one of her professors or her mentor. "No need to worry babe." He gave her a small smile as he grabbed the sandwich he just made and walked past her, placing a small kiss on her temple.

"No, Luke. Not that kind of late." She followed him into the living room where he had just flicked on the television, seeing the Liverpool-Newcastle match on. He looked up at her with a confused look on his face. "It-it's probably nothing. I mean, I've been really stressed the last couple months what with my portfolio and everything. I haven't exactly been on top of that. Nor have I been on top of anything lately. Was that the last of the food in the fridge? I need to go to the grocery store." She rambled on her way out of the living room.

Still unclear as to what just happened, Lucas dropped his sandwich on the coffee table and followed her out. "I'll join you." He pulled her coat off of the hook and helped her into it before putting his back on as the two left the apartment.

The cold wind whipped at her face as Brooke and Lucas walked down the busy Manhattan sidewalk. Neither spoke, the conversations they were having in their respective heads were enough talking for the both of them. "So, you're late?" She nodded her head, visibly nervous and looking to his reaction to gauge her own. "Like you said Brooke, it's probably just stress. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He wrapped his arm around her back, keeping his hand on her lower back. "We'll just get a test to be safe." Again, she said nothing but nodded as he placed a kiss at her temple.

They walked into the local Duane Reade, and Brooke scurried off to get food leaving Lucas behind to get the test. He knew she wanted him to do it, no doubt in his mind. He walked over to the feminine products aisle, looking past the rows and rows of tampons and sanitary napkins, which he had frequented for Brooke. He wished that he was living in an alternate reality in which this visit to Duane Reade would be like his previous ones. He pulled three tests, all saying they were 99% accurate and a straight-forward digital read-out so there would be no misread tests.

He met up with Brooke, who was thumbing through fashion magazines. He took the one she was currently looking at and rolled it around the pregnancy tests he had just picked up. His free hand found its way back to the small of her back as he led her to the cashier. As they paid, the cashier gave the seemingly anxious couple a sympathetic look.

The walk back to the apartment was just as quiet. Brooke locked herself in the bathroom with the three tests, coming out a couple minutes later. She walked back to the living room and took a temporary interest in her boyfriend's favorite soccer team. Let's be honest, no one can resist a side like the famous Reds. "Five minutes" She said softly, curling into Lucas's side as the two waited the 300 seconds necessary for their fate to be decided. "How are they playing?"

"I'm not paying much attention." He replied softly, his arm around her pulling her tighter into his side. He rubbed his scruff against her head, taking a deep breath in and placing his eyes on the television while his thoughts wandered elsewhere.

She'd been watching the clock on the television that was meant for the game. Four minutes and twenty-six seconds had passed. At Anfield, Liverpool was up 3-1 and Lucas's favorite player scored the final goal but there wasn't as much of a celebration coming from her guy as she thought there would be.

"Time's up." Lucas said, just as added time was announced in the game. Four minutes. They couldn't really delay checking the tests any longer. They had already been sitting at the couch three minutes past the original five they were supposed to wait.

The couple stood up together and walked to the bathroom. As Brooke opened the door, the three tests placed at the sink came into view. Lucas stood back by the door frame as Brooke checked them. She looked at the tests, then up at the mirror. She looked at the tests again and sighed. A single tear spilled from her eye as she looked to Lucas. He took her into his arms as she began to cry. "What are we going to do Lucas?" He shushed her, running his hand along the back of her head as her tears seeped through his sweater.

They moved to their bedroom, where Lucas leaned against the headboard and Brooke laid against his chest, crying soft tears. When they subsided, she looked up to Lucas for any source of guidance. "Well, I guess we'll have to schedule you a doctor's appointment and go from there, huh?" She nodded and buried herself deep into Lucas's chest.

"I can't believe I didn't notice that I'd missed _three_ periods." Brooke shook her head as she held the black and white sonogram image in her hands. Their baby had passed the stage of just looking like a speck on a page; it actually looked like a proper baby. Armed with a picture of their first child and a prescription of prenatal vitamins, Brooke and Lucas were in a cab on their way back from the doctor's appointment with the knowledge that they were, in fact, pregnant.

"You've been stressed out with your portfolio and whatnot. It's an honest mistake." Lucas shrugged, looking out the window of the cab as it pulled up to their apartment complex. He paid the cabby and walked into the building. While in the elevator, Lucas took a peek at the picture Brooke couldn't take her eyes off. "What I think is even crazier is that we just found out we're pregnant and our next appointment we'll find out what we're having"

"Everything's faster in New York." Brooke mumbled, causing a small laugh to erupt from Lucas's lips. With a quick glance at her stomach, Brooke took Lucas's hand in hers. "Regardless, we only have six months to get the apartment ready. We don't even have an open room for the baby." Brooke sighed, laying her head against the elevator wall right before hearing the ding that said they were on their floor.

"We'll figure it out pretty girl." Lucas's words of encouragement rang through her ears as she and Lucas were met with his brother and sister-in-law waiting outside of their apartment door.

"If Brooke thought she could get away with hanging up on me like that and then not answering her phone for three days she's crazy." They both heard Haley's voice, a mixture of concerned with a hint of anger.

"I'm sure she has her reasons, Hales. She'll explain to you later. I don't even think they're home." The voice of reason, Haley's husband and Lucas's brother Nathan, was the last one they heard without attaching faces to both voices.

"Uh, hey guys?" Lucas shook his brother's hand as he fished for his keys in his pocket. They exchanged greetings and Haley pulled Brooke away, urging them to take a walk together. "Why don't you guys go to Duane Reade? Brooke needs to get something filled anyway." He handed Brooke the slip of paper as they left.

"So Hales, how ya been?" After being given probably the most sarcastic look ever used by the short brunette, Brooke conceded. "I'm sorry for hanging up on you and not telling you I was okay these past couple days. But Luke and I have been kinda busy lately." After being met with more silence, Brooke continued. "I'm pregnant, Hales."

Haley stopped walking. Brooke asked her what was wrong, when Haley formed a big smile on her face. "Me too."

Brooke was confused. "What the hell? That doesn't make any sense. Just the other day you were telling me how much you hated your period. Having your period is that wonderful thing that happens every month that lets you know you're _not_ pregnant, Hales."

Haley shook her head, laughing a bit. "I passed out yesterday at work so Nate and I went to the doctor and she told us I'm 8 weeks along. I told her the same thing as you, Brooke but she said that some bleeding is normal during pregnancy and that I definitely have a little Scott growing in me." Haley chuckled "When we got home, Nate and I watched a couple episodes of _I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant_ and Nate started talking to my belly, thanking the baby for making me pass out so I didn't give birth in a bathroom in the middle of the night."

The two friends laughed together as they walked to the local pharmacy. Brooke got her prescription filled and they began their walk back to Brooke and Lucas's, discussing their concurrent pregnancies.

"What's new, little brother?" Nathan asked, sitting down on his brother's couch with a beer.

"Oh, ya know. Same old. Getting ready to graduate, Brooke's pregnant, Liverpool won the other day against Newcastle and they have a game up against Manchester City tomorrow so that should be good." Lucas trailed off, hoping his older brother hadn't heard the second thing he had said.

"Wait, did you say Brooke's pregnant?" After a nod of affirmation from Lucas, Nathan laughed. "Well, isn't this hilarious…" Lucas shot his brother a confused look and Nathan clarified, "Haley's pregnant too, Luke. We just found out yesterday." He clapped a hand on Lucas's back and shook his head. "What're the chances that my wife and your girlfriend would get pregnant at the same time?"

"Considering how close those two are, those chances were pretty big Nate." The two shared a small laugh as they turned on ESPN to check the world of sports while their significant others made their way into the apartment.

After a night of good food and laughs, Brooke and Lucas were laying in their bed together. Lucas was twirling Brooke's hair in his hand, his left hand playing with hers on top of her stomach. "What do you think we're having?"

Lucas adjusted himself on the bed as he stopped playing with Brooke's hair. "I think it's a girl. She's gonna look just like you. But even if she doesn't, as long as she has at least one of your dimples, I know she's gonna be a heartbreaker." He had a light smile on his face as he ran his fingertips along Brooke's bare stomach.

"I think it's a boy." She laced her fingers with his and turned her head upwards to give him a small kiss.

"Life would be easier for me if we had a boy. I could hold back on having to register for a gun license." He laughed softly as she turned away from him so that her back was against his side. He moved her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Brooke, I know it's not going to be smooth sailing for us from now on, and I'm okay with that. I want you to know that I'm here through thick and thin for you and our baby. You and I have been together long enough for me to know that you're probably going to be having some doubts about us and our ability to parent a child, but don't ever doubt the love that I hold in my heart for your and our child." She turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "From now on, whatever we face, we face together. Got it?"

She nodded her head and leaned her head forward to kiss him again. Soon, their kiss deepened and clothes slid off of each person's body.

16 weeks.

"So we're getting lunch after the appointment right?" Brooke juggled her phone between her shoulder and her ear as she sat down to put her boots on

"_Yep, Nate and I are going to do some more baby shopping since our doctor's appointment a couple days ago and we'll meet you at Columbus Square for lunch."_

"Alright, see you later Hales." Brooke hung up the phone, getting up on her feet. "Luke! We've gotta get going!" She called out into the office where Luke was editing some of his footage together. She walked into the office, seeing Lucas's big headphones over his ears and his glasses over his eyes, a squint forming on his face. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his neck, pulling one side of the headphones off of his ear. "Let's go, we're gonna be late for the doctor's appointment." Lucas quickly saved his work and took his headphones off, also leaving his glasses in front of the computer.

"Let's get going then babe." He dropped a kiss on her cheek as he walked toward their front door. With relatively little traffic occurring on a Saturday afternoon, the couple arrived at the doctor's office early and was awaiting their scheduled appointment time. "Ready to find out the baby's sex?" He rubbed her hands in his own as she nodded.

"I'm jealous Nathan and Hales already know they're having a little girl. I can already tell what an adorable family they'll be. Of course we'll be cuter." Brooke and Lucas fell into a comfortable silence with each other when Brooke's eyes brightened all of a sudden. "This means we get to start shopping!"

Lucas groaned inwardly. "Now Brooke, let's not get too excited. Be rational. We're both college students. We're not going to be able to buy the baby every single thing you see and like."

Brooke shifted in her seat. "I know Luke. We don't have to buy the baby too many clothes because I can throw some stuff together and put them in portfolio. I'll be killing two birds with one stone. We'll just need cute furniture."

"Will that stuff even work in your portfolio babe? From what I've seen of it, you've got some pretty high end fashion-forward type stuff going on there."

"I'll talk to my mentor and see what she says. With the baby coming I could probably just incorporate it in to show how flexible I am." She replied.

"Brooke Davis?" The nurse called her name and showed her and Lucas into the examination room. Brooke changed into a gown and then sat on the edge of the table, waiting for the doctor to come in. Lucas stood next to her, running his hand along her back where the gown didn't cover. He could feel that she was tense. She hated doctor's offices, no matter what she was there for.

"Brooke, Lucas! Great to see you two!" Their kind hearted OB opened the door to the examination room and pulled Brooke's chart off of the counter. "Looks like we're going to be seeing a little girl or boy, huh? Any predictions?"

"She thinks boy, I think girl." Lucas and Brooke looked at each other with two side smiles on their faces.

"Ah, so we have some friendly competition going on here. Any money wagered on that bet?"

"The first name. The only thing is that the other person can't absolutely hate the name." Brooke answered quickly, swinging her legs back and forth under the table.

"Well, let's see who wins, shall we? Lean back and let's see this kid's mug." The doctor ran the wand over Brooke's stomach, waiting for the picture of their baby to show up on the screen. "Looks like we've got a shy one here, huh?" She continued to move the wand over Brooke's stomach, "Oh, never mind. Lucas, you better be happy with whatever Brooke's planned for the name. You're having a boy!"

Lucas leaned over and gave Brooke a huge kiss. "A son!" He whispered, the smile forming on his face too big to ever be contained.

"Oh Luke," There were tears in her eyes as the doctor took measurements and pulled the wand from Brooke's stomach. She told them she would go print out a couple pictures and told Brooke to get dressed.

Brooke called Haley, telling her that she and Luke had just finished with the doctor and that they were on their way to Columbus Square. "I can't believe it, Luke. We're having a son!"

Lucas pulled her into his side with a smile on his face, "I know babe. It's gonna be good, huh." He kissed the top of her head. "Do you ever think about leaving the city?"

Brooke shrugged. "This is where we'll flourish Luke. We're in the middle of it all here. People flock to New York Fashion Week and your professors are already giving you a chance to get in on their movies."

"But what about the baby? Don't you want him to have a yard to run around in and a driveway where we can play basketball?" Lucas questioned.

"One day, when we're millionaires and don't need the money, we'll buy a mansion with a white picket fence and a yard big enough for a football field and an indoor basketball court babe." Brooke wrapped her arm around Lucas's back.

"We'll have it all, and it all starts now" Lucas had a soft smile on his face as the two walked, eager to meet their friends for lunch.

20 weeks.

Brooke ran into the office, tapping Lucas's shoulder. He was working on editing a short film that he and a group of his friends were working on for a class. He put his glasses on his head and removed his headphones. "What's up pretty girl?"

"The crib and changing table came! Luke, they're so pretty you _have _to put them together!" Brooke was jumping up and down until Lucas placed his hands on either of her sides.

"Calm down babe or you'll give the kid brain defects." He laughed softly as he stood up from his computer desk. "We don't even have a place for this stuff yet Brooke, how do you expect me to put it together yet?"

"We can just put the baby in our room; it'll be easier that way anyway what with the changing and stuff."

"Brooke our room is barely big enough for us let alone a full size crib and changing table." Lucas had looked at their credit card statement the night before and was realizing that maybe they were in a little too deep. "We're not ready for this Brooke. This baby just isn't fitting in our life right now."

"Luke, honey, what's the matter? I thought you were excited about this. Those are some pretty harsh words to be saying about our child." She stepped away from him, her hand on her stomach. "This is our _son_ Luke! How could you say he doesn't fit with us? He's the only thing that fits the best in our life because he's a part of you and a part of me!"

"Brooke, we can't pay for any of this. This apartment is already paid for through our parents and neither of us have a job! Add that to the fact that none of our parents knows about this and we haven't even graduated yet, we have nothing to give this baby Brooke!"

Tears fell from deep hazel eyes as Brooke looked at Lucas with nothing but hurt. "Nothing Luke? Really?" She shook her head and stepped toward him, taking his hand and putting it on her belly, where their child was causing butterflies in her stomach. "We can give him love. More love than he's ever felt before. And don't try to tell me you can't, because I know you can. You love him just as much as I do. The rest we can just deal with."

"Brooke, neither of us have even graduated yet. We have nothing to our names. We can't even afford that crib and changing table we bought." He hung his head, looking at his feet.

"So? We don't need a crib or a changing table for now. We'll just put a bassinet in our room and buy a changing blanket. It's a little late for turning back Luke. We're going to be parents in four months." She lifted his chin with her finger. "Call IKEA and tell them we're returning the crib and changing table. I'll buy a nice bassinet and changing blanket. We can move our clothes out of a drawer and put the baby's clothes in there." She placed a small kiss on his lips and smiled.

"Alright. We can do this. I'm sorry I said those things babe, it's just that I took a look at our credit card statement last night and it really sunk in how far away that mansion dream really is." Lucas knelt down and placed a small kiss on Brooke's belly. "Jayden Nathan Scott, I love you and can't wait to meet you."

"It has a ring to it, doesn't it?" Brooke was proud of herself with her name choice for their son. It was an added plus that Lucas loved it as well. "I can do a damn good job at picking a name if I do say so myself."

"You're perfect" Lucas smiled, leaning forward as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Luke, what have I told you about telling me things I already know?" She winked at him, leaving the room as she listened to Lucas laugh at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Occurrences

By: B. Davis FTW

Summary: He's a film student at NYU. She's a fashion design student at FIT. They've been dating for years and they're about to be hit with a whole mess of surprises. Brucas/Naley.

* * *

><p>28 weeks.<p>

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Lucas walked into his and Brooke's bedroom, Italian food in hand as per her request. "I thought the doctor said no over-exertion pretty girl" He raised an eyebrow, helping his pregnant girlfriend to her feet before leading her back to the bed.

"Ugh, Luke. I'm just putting the bassinet together because you haven't done it yet. I'm not stressed or anything, I promise!" The young brunette flashed her boyfriend a cute pout, to which he laughed.

"Brooke, the doctor said your blood pressure's getting way too high and you need to calm down." He put the to-go bag of food at the edge of the bed and began rubbing her feet. "It's my job to make sure you're not stressing yourself out too much."

"Well maybe if you finished the bassinet I'd be fine," Brooke mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Knowing she was just frustrated, Lucas chuckled and shook his head, handing her the chicken parmesan he had brought home from her favorite Italian place and took over putting together the bassinet. "Good boyfriend." Brooke smiled triumphantly and happily dug into her food.

Lucas moved back onto the bed, dipping his head close to Brooke's ever-growing belly. "Do you see how your mom treats me Jade?" He moved his eyes back up to her face, where he could see the adoration for him and his son's fledgling relationship. He turned his head back to her belly, placing a small kiss on it. "I'll let you in on a little secret though." He moved closer, cupping his mouth against her stomach "I still love her." He left her side, getting back to the instructions he had left on the floor.

"So guess what happened today." Brooke asked, sounding frustrated. Lucas looked up at her and raised his eyebrows, motioning for her to continue. "I was told I have to scrap everything I have in my portfolio and start over if I want to include any baby designs in it. They said that it would be inconsistent. They didn't even listen when I suggested that it could show me developing as a designer and being versatile!"

"I'm sorry babe. Look, I'm getting some money from this editing job I've got for one of my professors. We can use that money to buy the baby's clothes so that you don't have to worry about making any, alright?" He had originally planned on using that money to buy Brooke something special, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. He and Brooke had decided they would pool their savings together to pay hospital bills that would inevitably come, which left them with little money for spending on big ticket items. The two had gotten clothes from Lucas's uncle Keith, who was more than willing to help with clothes and diapers. The only problem was Lucas didn't want to depend on his uncle to support his family. It was because of that he had been taking on more editing jobs. It wasn't exactly his forte or what he wanted to be doing, but it was what he had to do. Though he only mentioned one to Brooke in this particular instance, he had three editing jobs occurring simultaneously in order to ease their financial troubles a bit.

Brooke could see that Lucas was tired. She had gone to bed alone more times in the past month than during their entire time living together. What pained her most wasn't that he was burdening himself with all this stress, but that he was doing so without even the slightest hint to her on how overworked he really was. As she chowed down on her penne, she watched Lucas and how tired he really seemed. "Luke, stop. You don't have to do that right now. Come sit with me and eat something." She saw that he had bought his own dinner as well and felt bad that she had guilted him into putting together the bassinet so soon when they still had at least two months to go.

"Nah babe, it's alright I'll just get it done and have it be off you r mind." He continued working on his task at hand while Brooke stewed in her own guilt.

"Luke, I hope you're not spreading yourself too thin." He looked up at her and gave her a small smile and finished up the bassinet. After finishing, he pulled out his own dinner from the take-out bag and sat next to her. "Looks great babe. Do you have a lot of work to do tonight?"

"Unfortunately," Lucas replied, cutting a part of his meatball and feeding it to a waiting Brooke. "The movie I'm editing is really rough and is looking like it's going to be a serious project." Brooke sighed, visibly upset by her answer. Lucas put his food down and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Brooke curled into his side and rested her head against his shoulder. "I've gotta do this stuff Brooke, we need the money." He rubbed her belly affectionately. "I want this little guy to have everything he wants."

"I do too babe," she looked down smiling at her burgeoning belly. "This is how I know you'll be a great dad. You already care so much about him and he's not even here yet. It's kinda sexy, babe." She turned over as much as she could with her stomach in the way and ran her hand against his chest and pushed up against it, bringing herself eye to eye with her boyfriend. She pressed her lips against his, moving her body so that she could straddle him the best she could, but it was no use; her huge belly was in the way. "Ugh, this isn't working. I'm too big." She rolled off of him and leaned against the headboard again, crossing her arms with a pout on her face.

"It's so weird that mindblowing sex makes such a big cockblock." Lucas joked, causing a smile from his girlfriend. "Hey, you know we could have fun other ways" He leaned over, unbuttoning her jeans before she swatted his hand away.

"No, no, no. This is from me to you babe" she ran her hands across his belt, undoing it in the front before pulling his khakis down.

* * *

><p>36 weeks.<p>

"I'm done! I'm finally done! Get this baby out of here because this bun has been cooking long enough!" Brooke called through the apartment after she had gotten ready for their day with Nathan and Haley. Lucas laughed at her as she walked into the living room where he was talking to his brother and sister-in-law.

"Babe, you do know that just because you're nine months now doesn't necessarily mean that you're done right? Jay's gotta come out on his own." He put his arm around her as she joined him on the sofa.

"Ugh, Hales you're so lucky little Brooke is out already." She pouted, looking at her best friend with her baby in her arms. Emilia Brooke Scott was the cutest baby had seen as of yet. She only thought that because she hasn't seen her baby yet, and she was sure he would give baby Brooke a run for her money.

"Wait, so since you always call my kid baby Brooke, does that mean I can call yours baby Nathan?" Nathan raised his eyebrow from his place on the couch. Brooke rolled her eyes, burying her head into Lucas's side. "Aww, little Brooke's getting sensitive in her pregnancy."

"Luke!"

"Leave my girl alone, Nate," Lucas laughed as he rubbed Brooke's arm comfortingly "or we might have to figure out a new name for our son."

Nathan raised his hands in surrender "alright, alright I'll back off. Just wait though, this kid will end up liking his middle name more than his first. It's the name of champions." His cocky smile flashed across his face, making all three others in the room roll their eyes.

"Do you see how silly your daddy is Emmy? Do you?" Haley gushed to her daughter, who after eating was now sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. The new mother looked up at Brooke and leaned back on the couch, adjusting the baby so she was resting against Haley's shoulder. "Just wait Brooke. You think it's bad now, but wait until you have to start worrying about surviving your day on an hour of sleep and losing all the nasty baby weight." Haley remarked jokingly, in all seriousness the young brunette loved being a mother and being at the beck and call of her and Nathan's daughter. The best part was seeing Nathan as a father, but she would let Brooke experience that with Lucas on her own.

"Well thankfully I've finished up my portfolio so I won't have to worry about finishing that and the baby at the same time." Although her mentor was doubtful of her ability to finish the portfolio on time for her graduation, Brooke was able to finish well before her mid-May graduation date. "Because God knows this little guy will need all my attention for a while." She rubbed her stomach affectionately. "But I think Luke has some good news to share too, huh Luke?" She looked to her boyfriend with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah. Professor Irving has given me a chance to be his assistant while he's producing a movie." Lucas smiled shyly as Brooke pushed up against his chest to kiss his cheek. "I'll be working on film and production with him for the whole year while they get ready to release this mobster movie with Ryan Gosling and Robert De Niro." Lucas adjusted himself on the couch so that he could support Brooke's weight against him on the couch. "Irving said depending on how I do with this job, he would consider taking me on as a more permanent production assistant."

"Woah little brother, that's awesome!" Nathan congratulated his brother, shaking his hand. "Look at you, star pupil getting recognized." Nathan was truly proud of his brother.

"It's nothing in comparison to you, Nate. Hot shot at J.P. Morgan Chase? You really know how to heat up the competition, huh?" Lucas laughed softly at his brother. "But I'm really excited to start filming and everything in June plus it'll be nice to have a constant stream of money that doesn't leave me up 18 hours a day editing."

Haley placed her hand on Emilia's back, rubbing I softly "So you'll be working on set for a couple months?"

"Well my professor wants me to get exposure with basically every part of the industry with this project so I'll be there when they're editing the script in the beginning, then filming/direction, and then editing and marketing and all of that" Lucas knew it would be a long project with long nights and days away for filming and it would probably stretch Brooke and himself thin during the baby's first year.

* * *

><p>38 weeks.<p>

Brooke was two weeks overdue and miserable. She was waddling all over the place for the short amount of time she could bear to stay on her feet. Her ankles had swollen to an immeasurable size and no amount of massaging from Lucas could ease her pain like being a bum did. So, that's exactly what she did. Her doctor had told her some babies were just stubborn when it came to actually wanting to come out. Lucas mumbled under his breath that he was already taking after his mother and Brooke gave him a nice slap to the chest. They said if the baby didn't come out by the time she reached forty weeks, they would induce labor. At this particular moment, Brooke was sorting through the baby clothes Lucas's mother and uncle had given them.

"You are going to look adorable in these clothes, Jay. I can't wait to see you." She rubbed her belly affectionately as she folded the small clothing. "So, any chance you'd be willing to come out anytime soon? I promise it's not so bad out here." Lucas stood against the doorframe, watching Brooke talk to their unborn baby and he felt his heart swell by the minute. "Oh," she said suddenly, taking a hold of her lower stomach and back, "so you've decided to come out, huh?" She whispered to herself. "Luke! It's time!"

He was immediately at her side, helping her stand. "Okay, okay go wait by the door I'll get your bag and call a cab." He hurriedly got his phone out of his pocket and walked briskly over to their closet where Brooke had a suitcase for the hospital packed. He brought the suitcase out to the front and grabbed his apartment keys. "Okay, uh. Oh wow. This is a high stress situation." Brooke laughed through the pain searing through her lower back. "Oh man, you're in pain. Holy shit. Okay, we need to get to the hospital, where is that damn cab?"

When they finally got to the hospital and were settled into a room, the doctor came and told Brooke it wouldn't be much longer before she had to push. "Luke, can you call Nathan and Haley and your mom?"

"Already did babe, Nathan and Haley are on their way and my mom and Keith will be here in two days to visit." Lucas took her hand in his as another contraction hit and rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand. "You sure there's no one else you want me to call?" When met with two narrowed eyes, Lucas knew he had to tread carefully "like, uh, you know, uh your parents?" he was clearly really good at treading carefully.

"No." was her only reply. Short, but angry. He knew he would probably pay for that question later when they weren't just about to have a baby.

Brooke's labor was extremely long and extremely difficult, which showed in the fracture she caused in Lucas's hand. She apologized profusely afterward when Lucas had to go get a cast wrapped around his left hand.

"You, Jayden Scott, are the most beautiful baby I have ever seen in my life. Yes you are." Brooke couldn't stop kissing the baby in her arms. Lucas was still gone getting a cast for his hand, and Brooke was getting used to having her baby here.

"Hey family," Lucas walked through the doorway, placing a kiss on Brookes forehead. "Look at him, he's all you babe." The blond remarked, running his hand against his son's cheek.

"Not those eyes though, they're all you." She was referring to their baby's bluish-gray eyes. "Wanna hold your son, Luke?" She offered up the baby to her boyfriend, but he hesitated.

"I don't know, Brooke they've got me on some painkillers for my hand and I won't want to drop him or anything." Brooke moved over on the bed so that he could sit next to her.

"Here, now you can't drop him." She carefully transferred the baby into Lucas's arms and watched as her boyfriend's eyes widened.

"He's so little" Lucas whispered as he leaned down to place a small kiss on his son's forehead. He lingered a bit to inhale the sweet baby smell and give him another kiss. As he pulled back, the small bundle in his arms opened his eyes and looked up at both his parents. Brooke immediately smiled and said a soft 'hi baby' directed toward him and Lucas looked on proudly. This was his family.

The new parents watched in awe as Jayden wiggled both of his arms out and stretched as he yawned, his eyes closing as his mouth stretched wide and he cooed. "Look out world, there's a new Scott man in town." Lucas held the baby against his legs and raised the baby's hands above his head "And the crowd goes wild for Jayden Nathaniel Scott!" The baby yawned again during the show with his father.

"Oh, baby are you tired?" Brooke laughed at the interaction between father and son before taking him back into her arms when the nurse came in to take Jayden to the nursery. Brooke pouted, but kissed her son "We'll see you in the morning buddy." She passed him over to Luke, who also gave the baby a kiss and then put him into the bin, which the nurse rolled back to the nursery. "Babe," Brooke nudged her face into Lucas's side, "I miss him"

Lucas laughed and pulled Brooke in close to him "Brooke don't worry, we'll take him home tomorrow and then no one will be able to take him from you at the end of the day." He kissed the top of her head gingerly "Just get some rest babe, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

The next day, the new family of three arrived home. Brooke was in a lot of pain so she was resting in hers and Lucas's bed. Lucas was sitting on the couch with Jayden in his arms, watching television when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was a text message from Haley saying she, Nathan and Emilia were outside. He put Jayden over his shoulder, keeping his hand on the baby's diaper-clad bottom as he went to open the door. "Hey guys, how's it going?" He spoke softly as to not wake the baby sleeping on his shoulder. He opened the door wider to let them in "I think Brooke might still be asleep, she's been in a lot of pain and they can't give her anything good for it because of the breastfeeding."

"I'll go check on her," Haley looked to her husband and offered him the baby "Nate, can you take her?" After leaving her daughter in her husband's arms, Haley made her way through the small apartment into Brooke and Lucas's room. As she opened the door, she saw Brooke wake up and immediately felt bad. "Oh, honey I'm sorry. Go back to sleep if you're tired."

"No way I'm not tired" Brooke said mid-yawn. "Come sit with me, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." She sat up against the headboard, patting the bed space next to her. "There's too much testosterone around me these days." She let out a small laugh.

After sitting on the bed, Haley bumped her shoulder with Brooke's. "Whatever you love them both Tigger," Haley smiled as Brooke sighed with content and lay her head against Haley's shoulder. "So, how do you like motherhood so far?"

Brooke lifted her head from Haley's shoulder and shrugged, "Well, it's been a day and the kid's still alive so that's something." She smirked, then shook her head "But in all seriousness I love him more than I thought I could love anyone in the world. It's the strangest thing."

"But also the most normal thing; all mothers feel that way Tig. It's a strange thing to get used to, but if you stop overthinking it and just let it happen, you get to experience all these awesome things that you've never experienced before." Considering Haley had only begun this experience a couple weeks before Brooke, she didn't have much more to say beyond that. "Are you happy Brooke?"

"I'm graduating in a month, I have a beautiful son with the gorgeous man I love, and I have the best friends a girl could ask for." Brooke continued "I'm the happiest I could ever be Hales." She teared up a little bit, then laughed "Fucking hormones"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I know it's shorter than the last chapter but it's almost been a week and I wanted to get this update out to you guys. I want to say thank you to OTH12, Brucas10, BrOoKe DaViS23, liz, VFBFan, Libby, and dianehermans for reviewing.<strong>

**Brucas10-I know I've been searching for so long trying to find a good new Brucas fanfic but there's literally none out there because no one's making them. It's super sad but I figured I could do something about it :)**

**Libby-I agree I'm really over Brucas always having a girl first. It's cute and all, but over-done and super boring.**


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Occurrences  
>By: B. Davis FTW<p>

Summary: He's a film student at NYU. She's a fashion design student at FIT. They've been dating for years and they're about to be hit with a whole mess of surprises. Brucas/Naley.

Brooke and Lucas's first week with Jayden was nothing less than chaos. The newborn was intent on keeping his parents up at all hours of the night. Karen and Keith stayed the first night Jayden was home, but Brooke and Lucas's apartment was too small for them to stay for the rest of the week they were visiting. The four adults had fallen into some sort of a routine; Lucas would wake up with Jayden for his five am feeding and change his diaper before putting him back down and getting ready for the day himself. He left the house at seven-thirty to go work with Professor Irving and Brooke got to sleep until eight when the baby would wake up again. She tended to Jayden by herself until around eleven, when Karen and Keith would come over and spend some quality time with their grandson and wouldn't leave until after Lucas came home at seven and after the five of them had dinner together.

But this would all change soon. Today was Lucas's graduation and after the ceremony, Keith and Karen were heading back to North Carolina to their own lives. Brooke wasn't exactly sure how she felt about this considering that meant she would be home alone with Jayden for a full twelve hours with no help every day. Of course her family reassured her that she would be fine, but that didn't mean the doubt she had in herself didn't continue to creep its way into her thoughts.

Brooke and Lucas's apartment was pure chaos in preparation for Lucas's big day. Karen, Keith, Nathan, Haley and Emilia were coming over later so that they could take pictures and make their way to the ceremony together with Brooke, Lucas and Jayden but only Lucas looked like he was ready. "Babe, let me get him dressed so you can get ready, I'm already done" Lucas followed his girlfriend into their room, where she was still dressed in her pajamas, not even close to ready for the day.

"Luke, for the last time - no! I have a surprise for you that will be completely ruined if you get him ready. So, go away and leave us be." Brooke pulled out Jayden's clothes from their respective place while Lucas left the bedroom, shaking his head "Come back in like five minutes so you can take him while I get ready" The brunette called after him as he shut the door. She then turned her attention to the squirmy newborn laying on hers and Lucas's duvet, clad in only his diaper.

"Hey there wiggle-worm, are you ready to be the most handsome man in all of New York?" She smiled widely at the baby, placing small kisses on his stomach as she dressed him gingerly. She still wasn't used to how small and fragile he seemed. Emilia was much bigger as a newborn so neither Brooke nor Lucas was very confident in their handling of their precious little bundle.

After getting the baby dressed, Brooke called Lucas back into the room, holding their son in her arms ready to hand him off to her boyfriend. Once Lucas walked in, she immediately held the baby out to him, his shirt in full view. "A Lucas Scott Production?" Lucas raised his eyebrow at his son's onesie "You know, you had something to do him too, right?" Brooke smirked and nodded, placing Jayden against her shoulder to show Lucas the back of the onesie. "and a Brooke Davis Original" Lucas laughed softly and leaned forward, placing a kiss on her lips. "It's adorable babe, I love it." Lucas carefully took Jayden out of her arms and started to walk out the door. "Now get ready, Pretty Girl. Everyone's gonna be here soon." Lucas sat down on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table and resting Jayden against his legs as he flipped through the channels on TV, settling on some Mad Men reruns.

Just like he said, everyone arrived soon enough and it was time to take a couple pictures and get the show on the road. "Brooke! Everyone's here, come on out!" Lucas called out to his girlfriend, who was on her way out, busily putting an earring in her ear as she walked down the hallway.

"I'm here, I'm here." She was dressed in a loose fitting white sundress patterned with deep purple colored flowers. She kissed each family member on the cheek, greeting them warmly. "Let's take these pictures, huh?"

They took about a million and four pictures of Lucas alone, with Brooke and Jayden, just with Brooke, with Karen and Keith, only with Karen, with Nathan, with Nathan and Haley, with Nathan and their respective children, and just about every other combination of people he could possibly take pictures with. By the time everyone was finally ready to leave, Lucas's jaw was in pain from smiling so much for all these pictures.

When they got to where the ceremony would be, Lucas broke off from the group to get into his respective place, but not before having a quiet moment alone with Brooke.

"Hey baby, will you be alright with him?" Lucas placed his hand on the side of Brooke's face as she smiled back at him warmly.

"We'll be fine, Broody. He knows this is an important day for his daddy so he'll probably sleep the entire time." Brooke adjusted the baby in her arms as Lucas handed her the car seat in case her arms got tired from holding him during the ceremony. "Go Luke - before they start the ceremony without you" She leaned forward, placing a small kiss upon his lips before he bent down to kiss Jayden's head.

The entire Scott clan took their seats in Yankee Stadium, where the ceremony was being held. Brooke and Haley sat toward the end of the row near a door in case one of the babies woke up and needed tending to. But from the way it was looking, both Jayden and Emilia would sleep through the entire ceremony.

Brooke's eyes scanned the huge field behind her sunglasses - it was a beautiful day outside and the sea of purple graduation robes made it difficult to spot Lucas. She knew finding him wouldn't be the most probable of situations seeing as this was a huge commencement ceremony, nothing like hers would be considering the huge difference in student population at each of their respective schools.

"Find him yet, Brooke?" Nathan was searching the crowd looking for his brother as well

"Not yet; you know it's the strangest thing. Everyone seems to be wearing the same color, making it impossible for me to find him!" The sarcasm was evident in her voice, causing Nathan to chuckle.

Following the university-wide ceremony, Lucas was also a part of a smaller ceremony just for Tisch graduates. Brooke was able to get a bunch of pictures of Lucas during this one because there were far less people graduating and she could actually see him get his diploma from the dean of the school.

The family of three had just got back from dinner with the entire family as congratulations for Lucas on graduating. Because Lucas had been busy all day he hadn't held Jayden for an extended period of time all day, he offered to give the baby a bath and put him to bed which Brooke willingly agreed to. While Lucas was giving Jayden a bath, Brooke had changed into shorts and a tank top and collapsed on the couch in the living room, flicking on the television.

Lucas joined her thirty minutes later, shirt discarded and with a pair of loose sweatpants on. He sighed contently as he fell onto the plush couch, putting his arm around Brooke as she settled into his side. "I'm so proud of you, Luke." Brooke said, snuggling into Lucas's body.

"Thank you baby, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you though." He placed a small kiss on Brooke's head.

Brooke's eyes fluttered as she flashed him her million dollar smile. "Aw, babe. You flatter me" She smirked as she snuggled into his side, resting her head on his bare chest as they watched tv. "Jay go down okay?"

Lucas nodded. "You know how that boy is; you give him a bath and he'll knock out within minutes of settling into his bassinette." the blond smiled at the thought of his newborn son. To say he was a proud father was an understatement. He was so happy to be a father that he thought everything else, including his graduation, paled in comparison.

The brunette smirked. "He's a lot like his daddy that way" when she was met with a scoff from Lucas, making her head bounce with his chest, she continued "Broody, we can never have shower sex in the morning because you're always so tired after. It's incredibly adorable, don't get me wrong. I love cuddling with you after, but come on. You can't _not _think that that part of Jay is all you."

"Alright, alright I admit it. I get sleepy after a shower." Lucas placed a small kiss on the top of Brooke's head "You know, I love having you in my arms too. But not only just after sex, just in general. You fit perfectly babe."

"I know, and I love it. So you can imagine my disappointment to waking up almost every morning alone and out of these wonderful arms." She ran her hand along his lower arm up to his bicep before wrapping her arm around him and holding him close to her.

He sighed. Working with his professor had taken a toll on both him and Brooke. He hated leaving her and Jayden for the entire day and not being able to see them until dinner but they both knew what they were getting into when he took this job. "I'm sorry babe, but I'm trying here. We need money and I need experience."

She saw the look of guilt on his face and immediately felt bad. "Aw, baby, I know I was just teasing you. You don't have to feel bad I understand you're doing what you have to do." She turned her head up to look at him and gave him a chaste kiss. "In fact, I think its incredibly sexy that you're working so hard to provide for me and the baby." She turned over and rested her hands on his chest. They hadn't had sex in a week and a half and they both missed each other but unfortunately they had to wait about five more weeks before they were able to be together again. But that didn't mean they couldn't make out, which was exactly what Brooke intended to do. She pressed against his chest as leverage to press her lips against his.

She could taste the nicotine in his mouth as they kissed. He'd gotten better about not smoking in the apartment since Jayden had been born. She only hoped that one day he would progress to quitting completely. "Mm Brooke, babe I miss you."

"Oh, hon trust me the feeling is definitely mutual." She moved her hips against him as she moved on top of him, straddling his body. "Unfortunately we can't do anything about that for another five weeks. Plus, I'm not ready for you to see me like that." She leaned forward and captured his lips once again, but he pulled away to address her previous statement.

"What're you talking about," he said breathlessly as she moved in on him again, unable to finish his sentence until later "you're beautiful baby. You know I'll always think that"

Brooke sighed, pulling away from him and sitting back on his thighs. "Are you kidding? Just look at this," she grabbed at the extra fat covering her previously toned abs. "There is nothing beautiful about this."

Lucas shook his head, a distraught look on his face. "Brooke you just had a baby last week," he placed his hands on either side of her body, holding her steady. "And for over nine months before that you had to increase your calorie intake in order to keep that little guy sleeping in our room healthy and growing." She was about to speak, thinking he was done, but he wasn't.

He pulled her toward him so that she was lying down against his bare chest, her face on his shoulder. "You dealt with stretch marks, swollen ankles, heartburn, morning sickness and all other not so fun things in order to give birth to our son. If that's not incredibly sexy, I don't know what is." He placed a small kiss on her forehead before sighing, running a hand up and down her back. "You know I would never pressure you to lose this weight before you're well and ready to. I just want you to be comfortable with yourself. I'll always think you're beautiful, no matter what so don't even think that, that is an issue."

She turned her head and kissed his shoulder. "I love you Luke, you know that?"

He nodded, smiling. "I love you too pretty girl." He looked at the clock on the tv and cringed. Their little bundle of joy would probably wake up within the hour demanding his parents' attention. "Jay should be waking up soon. I'll take the first shift tonight, you go to bed babe."

"Are you kidding? You always take the first shift. You go to bed, you're the one who has to wake up early to make it to the script sessions." She shook her head, moving up off of his body. "Nope, you go to bed, I'll take the first shift."

Luke wasn't exactly happy with this idea. He hated going to bed alone which was why he always offered to take the first nightly feeding for Jayden. He couldn't fall asleep without Brooke by his side. "How about this, you come to bed with me but when the little guy wakes up you can take care of him and I'll stay in bed?" He stood and took her into his arms, holding her close to him "Come on baby, you know I can't sleep without you."

"Alright, alright I give." She smirked, pulling out of his arms, but keeping her hand in his. "Come on Broods, take me to bed."

The next day, Brooke had woken up with Lucas earlier that morning so that they could have breakfast together. She hated that she wasn't able to see him until dinner most days, so she made the effort this morning in order to spend some time with him. She could always just take a nap when Jayden was sleeping. "So baby, how's the movie coming along?"

Lucas looked up from his oatmeal to take a sip of coffee before answering. "Pretty good. We're about to do casting for the smaller parts. We know Ryan Gosling and Robert De Niro will be the two main characters but we've got some other roles to cast so Irving wants me there for that next. Today's probably the last day we look at the script and work out locations we can shoot."

Brooke looked up from nursing Jayden to catch Lucas's eyes. "That sounds awesome babe. Are you going to have any input on who they cast?"

Luke squinted a little as he took another bite of oatmeal. "Probably not because I'm just a shadow, but I get to see how they make those decisions and all that." He watched as Brooke finished feeding Jayden, repositioning him so that she could burp him and he smiled. "I'll probably be home early today though." His heart lifted when he saw her smile at him in excitement at the news. "Yeah, there's not much left to look at for the script so I should be home around threeish. So I was thinking maybe the three of us could go for a walk or something later."

Brooke had a genuine smile on her face as her boyfriend spoke. She felt like they hadn't had a lot of time together in a while and was incredibly excited for this. "Yeah, I think that'd be great babe." She laughed as she turned her head when Jayden let out a loud burp. "Had a good breakfast buddy?"

"That's my boy" Lucas smiled, pride evident across his features. He took a look at the clock on the wall before taking one last sip of coffee as he stood up from the table. "Alright family, I better get going if I don't want to be late" He gave Brooke a small kiss when she tilted her head up toward him, then kissed the top of Jayden's head as he walked out of the kitchen. "Love you guys!"

"We love you too, Daddy" Brooke called after him as she heard the front door shut. "Well Jay, looks like it's just you and me again." The newborn rested his head on his mother's shoulder while kicking his legs out a bit. "I know, I'm incredibly excited too!" She said with more enthusiasm than her first statement.

Their day went by pretty normally. Brooke cleaned up the apartment and took small catnaps in between Jayden's feedings and even had enough time to take a quick shower as well. She put Jayden in the carseat and left him on the floor in front of the shower as he slept. She had found that the sound of the shower running had a soothing effect on Jayden and helped him sleep for a little bit longer than normal, which allowed her to get a quick shower in when she needed it. It helped her out a lot and she really appreciated it from the baby.

Seeing how Haley's day to day was with Emilia allowed her to appreciate how easygoing of a baby Jayden was. He really only cried when he needed something, and sometimes when he was feeling especially clingy but that wasn't very often. He liked to be held, but that didn't mean that he had to be held always. Also, that baby could literally fall asleep anywhere. His favorite place though, was against his father's chest. Jayden was completely at ease when he was in Lucas's arms, and it was absolutely adorable from Brooke's standpoint. She loved seeing Lucas be a dad, and a great one at that. He was completely smitten with Jayden, just as she was. But there was something different about watching the man you love care for the baby you made together from that love.

Brooke was pulled from her deep shower thoughts when the bathroom door opened and Lucas came through. Brooke poked her head out of the shower, a smile instantly spreading across her face as she noticed her blond boyfriend. "Three already?"

Lucas gave her a half smile and shook his head as he lifted Jayden out of the carseat and placed him against his chest. "Nope, I got out earlier than expected. It's like one thirty right now." Lucas placed a kiss on Jayden's head before leaning forward to kiss Brooke hello. "Take your time baby, I'll watch the rugrat."

"Thanks hon!" She called out to him as he left the bathroom. Thankful for the time alone, she did just that. She took her time to take a nice, long hot shower and relax. When she got out, she was actually able to do something to her hair instead of just allowing it to air dry and leave it alone.

Meanwhile, Lucas was sitting on the couch in the living room with Jayden against his chest as he watched television. Jayden wasn't asleep though, he was just laying still against his father content with where he was. Deciding that they should go on their walk a little bit earlier, Lucas pulled out the carrier and strapped it to himself so he could carry Jayden around while he put together a lunch that he, Brooke and Jayden could enjoy at the park. He warmed up a bottle and threw together a couple sandwiches, some fruit and two water bottles while Brooke was getting ready from her shower.

When she came out, Brooke was pleasantly surprised to see Jayden strapped to Lucas's chest as Lucas moved around the kitchen, putting food in various tupperware. "Whatcha doin?" She asked as she stepped into the kitchen, running a hand over Jayden's baby hairs.

"I thought we might go for that walk a little sooner and have lunch at the park. Jay's a little young to enjoy the park, but I think he'll enjoy the walk - we haven't really taken him out much since he's been born." Lucas seemed genuinely excited to go on the walk, but Brooke was a little more apprehensive.

She bit her lip, running her hand over Jayden's head. "Isn't he a little young? I don't want him getting sick from being outside and around all those people."

"Aw, babe. He'll be fine. It's not like he'll catch a cold; it's May. Plus, he's a Scott. He's a tough little dude, aren't you buddy?" Lucas looked at the newborn content against his chest and kissed his forehead.

"Oh, well since he's a Scott I feel _much _better about it now!" Brooke retorted sarcastically. But after thinking about it for a bit, she eventually relented. "Alright, fine. But it's all on you if he gets sick."

Lucas smirked, saying that he would be glad to accept that responsibility because he knew it wouldn't happen. The small family of three made their way out onto the streets of New York, ready to face a new day together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is mostly fluff because I have no idea where I was going with this story. This one, along with _Charmed Life_ you're gonna have to give me some time on because I have no recollection of where I was taking those stories. Hopefully I can work on You Are My Only One tomorrow and get a chapter out to you on that one but I'm not exactly sure. Just don't call this a comeback, guys. I'm not sure if once classes start again I'll be able to keep up with these stories. Reviews are greatly appreciated and all kinds are accepted :)**


End file.
